


Tiempo y paciencia

by laurus_nobilis



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Seirei no Moribito | Guardian of the Sacred Spirit
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanda realmente preferiría curar que luchar. Torogai sabe que no es tan fácil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiempo y paciencia

El problema no era que Tanda no sirviera para el combate. De hecho, se las arreglaba bastante bien para alguien que no estaba interesado. Era uno más del promedio entre los chicos de su edad, sin destacarse demasiado ni atraer mucho la atención del Maestro Pakku desde cualquiera de los dos extremos. También parecía consciente de que estando en guerra le convenía estar más o menos preparado.

No, el verdadero problema era que tenía vocación para la medicina. Y, peor aún, tenía talento. Hubiera sido mucho más fácil sacarle la idea de la cabeza a alguien que no servía para eso. Pero Tanda tenía potencial, eso era algo que Torogai no podía negar. Lo había visto una vez cuando él creía que estaba solo, tratando de aliviar el dolor de una de tantas caídas durante la práctica. Lo estaba haciendo mal, por supuesto, como cualquier novato al que nadie se había molestado en enseñarle.

Lo malo de la medicina es que no se puede dejar improvisar a la gente.

A Torogai no le había quedado más remedio que acercarse y admitir que lo había visto. _Alguien_ tenía que detenerlo antes de que se congelara el brazo por estar probando cosas sin saber lo que hacía. El chico prestó mucha atención, observando cuidadosamente sus movimientos, y después los repitió por sí mismo sin que ella se lo indicara.

Y desde entonces ya no la dejó en paz. No había un solo día que pasara sin Tanda persiguiéndola por ahí como un cachorrito de oso-perro polar.

-Tiene que enseñarme, Maestra -insistía-. Por favor. Hago lo que quiera.

-Eso nada más te va a traer problemas. Y a mí también.

Por lo menos, ésa iba a ser la respuesta hasta que se le ocurriera como manejar el asunto sin perder tiempo discutiendo con el cabeza dura de Pakku. Pero mientras tanto no tenía sentido darle esperanzas a un chico que ya de por sí no sabía cuándo rendirse.

Un día Tanda se le acercó con aspecto entre avergonzado y decidido. Tomó aire, y después le dijo:

-No me importa disfrazarme de chica si es lo que hace falta.

Torogai se quedó mirándolo un momento. Tenía voluntad, sí. Lástima que fuera tan poco práctico.

-Ahá -dijo simplemente-. ¿Y qué vas a hacer cuando tengas que estar en dos clases al mismo tiempo?

Esta vez fue Tanda el que se la quedó mirando. Abrió la boca para responder algo, la volvió a cerrar, y después suspiró y se fue. Con algo de suerte, pensó Torogai, eso le iba a dar algo de tiempo a ella para que se le ocurriera una solución que sí funcionara.

Al final las cosas se precipitaron, como suele ocurrir. Torogai acababa de cerrar su clase. Pakku estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo con la suya, justo cuando ella pasaba cerca con sus alumnas. Uno de los muchachos, adolescente idiota después de todo, trató de llamar la atención de alguna y terminó golpeándose con su propio intento de movida genial. Todo de lo más predecible.

Era una herida de lo más tonta, típica de cualquier día de entrenamiento. Lo natural hubiera sido que Torogai se ocupara del asunto en cinco minutos. Eso no llegó a pasar, claro, porque Tanda ya estaba corriendo hacia su compañero como si se acabara el mundo y tratando de aplicar lo poco que había aprendido.

Muy, muy poco práctico.

-A ver, a ver, fuera de ahí -le dijo Torogai, haciéndose cargo ella misma del supuesto herido.

Tal como pensaba, lo único que tenía era un par de moretones. Usó un poco de frío y después le hizo señas para que se alejara. El pobre no dudó en hacer caso; sus ganas de no estar ahí cuando su maestro explotara le ganaban a su curiosidad, por lo visto.

-¡Es una vergüenza, Tanda! -ya estaba gritando Pakku- ¡No te corresponde hacer algo así!

-Es lo que siempre le digo, Maestro -asintió Torogai con aire de resignación.

-¡No pienso permitir que uno de mis alumnos se meta en ese tipo de asuntos! Es algo que deberías dejarle a--

-A alguien entrenado -interrumpió ella-. Cosa que, claramente, él no es.

-Exacto -dijo Pakku, que ya estaba tratando de no parecer tan confundido como estaba-. Me alegra ver que coincidimos en esto, Maestra Torogai.

-No veo por qué no íbamos a coincidir. Es obvio que el chico no sabe lo que hace.

-Y también es obvio que necesita un castigo.

-Completamente de acuerdo -dijo Torogai-. Propongo que, ya que se cree capaz de hacer tantas cosas, le toque trabajar doble. Tanda, vas a venir a estudiar conmigo todos los días después de tus clases con el Maestro Pakku.

Por un momento, Tanda y Pakku se quedaron con la misma expresión de no entender nada. Era precioso. Torogai tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reírse.

-¿Está... está segura de esto, Maestra? -preguntó Pakku. Ella lo miró con toda la amabilidad del mundo.

-Claro que sí, Maestro. No veo por qué darle algo más que hacer cuando yo puedo encargarme de esto sin ningún problema. Vamos, chico, empezamos ahora mismo.

Tenía que reconocérselo: Tanda logró quedarse callado hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos como para que Pakku ya no los escuchara.

-No entiendo nada -dijo con sencillez. Eso ya era un muy buen comienzo.

-Es simple -explicó Torogai-. Ese viejo gruñón puede ser todo lo cabeza dura que quiera, pero igual sabe que no puede desautorizarme cuando se trata de mis clases. Igual que yo no lo desautorizo a él.

Tanda abrió los ojos muy grandes, como si por fin entendiera lo que había estado pasando desde el principio.

-Yo... yo pensé que no quería enseñarme.

-Y yo ya había empezado -dijo ella, y le dio una palmada detrás de la cabeza-. Te falta mucho por aprender, chico. Más te vale que no te arrepientas.

A juzgar por la sonrisa ridícula que tenía Tanda en ese momento, eso era algo que no iba a pasar.


End file.
